La escala del dolor
by Mavalu
Summary: A veces hay que medir el dolor que uno siente.
1. Un año

Es un relato centrado al final de la tercera película. Suelo escribir historias sobre Jane y Logan pero en este caso se me ha ocurrido cambiar de pareja.

La escala del dolor

por Mavalu

Capitulo 1: un año

El tiempo siempre es relativo.

La supuesta vacuna para eliminar mutaciones fue un espejismo. Sus efectos eran temporales y todos los mutantes que se sometieron a la campaña de vacunación observaron como sus poderes volvían poco a poco a aparecer.

La mutación no era una enfermedad por tanto era irreversible.

A pesar de su corta edad, era capaz de comprender que estaba ocurriendo a su alrededor. Veía la alegría, la pena, la envidia, la ilusión, la lucha interior y sobretodo el dolor de sus compañeros. Porque ella siempre albergaba dolor y era capaz de reconocerlo. Anhelaba el contacto físico. Ese era su dolor. Se había convertido en una experta, de hecho, los tenía catalogados. Era capaz de distinguir los distintos dolores que le producía no poder tocar a según que personas. De menor a mayor. De ese modo conseguía saber quien le importaba más y quien le importaba menos. A mayor dolor, mayor importancia. Podía resultar absurdo pero era una manera de mitigarlo y al mismo tiempo, controlarlo.

No tenía muchos amigos, la gente le temía así que se centraba en Bobby. Era una de las pocas personas que no le rehuía y eso la reconfortaba un poco. Él la consideraba su novia, ella no lo tenía tan claro. En su escala del dolor, Bobby se quedaba en un 6, eso no era buena señal. Al principio de la relación estaba en un 8. No recordaba el momento en el que empezó a perder interés en él y eso la preocupaba porque, y volvemos a insistir, no era buena señal.

La otra persona que no la rehuía era Logan. El gran, poderoso y rudo Logan. Todos le temían menos ella. No tenía motivos, había salvado su vida en varias ocasiones. Era su amigo, su protector. Vigilaba por ella, siempre se preocupaba por su bienestar. Se sentía segura a su lado. Era su ángel guardián. Cuando partía de viaje siempre era la última en despedirse y cuando volvía, la primera en recibirle. Estaba acostumbrada a que saliera a menudo, formaba parte de su manera de ser y ella lo comprendía y respetaba.

Marie era consciente de que Bobby tenía celos de Logan pero era incapaz de disimular su alegría cuando le veía aparecer por la puerta principal de la mansión después de un tiempo de ausencia. Salía a su encuentro para comprobar que todo estaba como siempre, que su relación se mantenía intacta a pesar de la distancia. La mirada desafiante de Logan cambiaba al verla aparecer ante sus ojos, se volvía tierna y cálida. No hablaban demasiado, tan solo unas pocas frases. Luego de un breve abrazo, se separaban y no se volvían a dirigir la palabra si no era necesario. Simplemente se comprendían. Tenían una relación no verbal perfecta.

En su escala del dolor, Logan era un 10.

Sin embargo, supo que algo andaba mal nada más verle aparecer por la puerta. Salió corriendo a su encuentro tal y como siempre había hecho pero lo que encontró no fue alegría. Tardó un poco en poder definir la mirada de su amigo. Era desilusión. Era la primera vez que veía amargura en los ojos de Logan. Claro que solo ella era capaz de vislumbrarlo. La abrazó como siempre, le pregunto por su salud, como siempre y le acarició ligeramente la mejilla como siempre pero las circunstancias no eran las de siempre. Algo había ocurrido. Y su escala de dolor aumentó hasta 12.

Sobretodo teniendo en cuenta que no esperaba volver a verle nunca más.


	2. Tres dias

Capítulo 2: Tres días

No hubo ocasión de hablar con él hasta dos días después de su llegada. Tampoco se hizo la encontradiza, le conocía demasiado bien para saber que le molestaba. Así que simplemente esperó a que el azar les hiciera coincidir.

Ella estaba sentada uno de los bancos del jardín contemplando la puesta de sol. Hacía días que no era posible porque había estado lloviendo intensamente así que estaba disfrutando de la imagen que le ofrecía el cielo. Bobby no le había querido acompañar, estaba jugando a la X-Box. A ella no le gustaban los videojuegos, sus compañeros tenían por costumbre hacer trampas con sus poderes y eso le resultaba molesto. Prefería la naturaleza, sentir la brisa de la noche en su cara. Le ayudaba a sentirse viva. Estaba absorta cuando una voz familiar y grave llego a sus oídos.

- Hola nena

- ¡Logan! - exclamo sorprendida

- ¿Que haces aquí? - preguntó – ¿huyendo del mundo?

- Veo la puesta de sol. Es preciosa - se dirigió a él directamente - ¿no te parece que es preciosa?

Logan arqueó las cejas mientras asentía con la cabeza.

- Ajá – afirmó ella complacida. Tenía una ligera sonrisa en los labios.

- No me has respondido - insistió - ¿Qué haces aquí? Aparte de mirar el cielo, claro.

Ella lo miró encogiéndose de hombros – No me gustan los videojuegos. Todos hacen trampas. Ademas no son reales - giró la cabeza y observó un horizonte cada vez mas oscuro. Suspiró.

Logan se mantuvo callado. Se encontraba cómodo con Marie. No sabia muy bien porque pero nunca hacia preguntas. Para él era suficiente.

Después de perder a Jean, Marie era lo único que le vinculaba a la mansión. Lo fácil hubiera sido largarse lejos, como siempre había hecho, poner tierra por medio y sobrevivir en peleas clandestinas. Conseguía dinero fácil y no le permitía pensar. Pero sentía dolor. Y el último viaje no se lo había mitigado. Había estado alejado de todo y todos durante un año, intentando encaminar su vida trabajando en una granja, había intentado olvidar los últimos acontecimientos vividos pero no era posible. Así que tuvo que volver a buscarla. La única persona capaz de darle calor, comprensión y, sobretodo, paz. Respiró hondo y se sentó a su lado.

- No estás bien, ¿verdad?

La pregunta le sacó de sus pensamientos sorprendiéndole sobremanera. Pero no contestó.

- Lo imaginaba - Marie bajó la cabeza – Si estuvieras bien no habrías vuelto. De hecho, no esperaba que volvieras.

- Siempre vuelvo – le interrumpió – lo sabes.

Pero después de perder a Jean no tenías por qué volver. Esta no es tu lucha Logan, tú no formas parte esto.

- La miró confundido, el año transcurrido la había dotado de una madurez y una belleza asombrosas. Él se mantenía aparentemente joven, ella se había hecho mayor.

No le contestó. Simplemente le pasó un mano por el pelo y le dijo – Me he alegrado de hablar contigo, nena. Voy a descansar – dicho lo cual, se levantó y se fue. Ella se giró para observar como se alejaba y le pareció agotado. No se movía con su agilidad habitual, no tenía la chispa y la ironía que le caracterizaba. Ese no era el Logan que ella conocía.


	3. Un instante

Capitulo 3: Un instante.

La calma se rompió de repente.

- ¡Vaya! - exclamo Bobby – ¡ha vuelto tu amigo el pirado!

Marie dio un respingo - ¿Eres idiota? ¡Y no esta pirado!

- Os he visto juntos, sentaditos en el banco – expresó con rencor.

- ¡Es mi amigo Bobby! ¿Se puede saber a que viene este ataque de celos? ¡Parece mentira que no me conozcas!

- ¡Lo que parece mentira es que pierdas el culo cada vez que ese tío aparece por la puerta!

- ¿Disculpa? Pero... ¿se puede saber a que viene esto? - Marie no comprendía nada en absoluto.

- ¡A que no te das ni cuenta de como le miras!

- ¿Y cómo le miro? Dime – preguntó desafiante

- Como si hubieras visto una tarta de chocolate en un escaparate de una pastelería.

- ¿Pero tu te estas oyendo?, no dices mas que tonterías. Logan es mi amigo.

- Eso ya lo has dicho, Marie. Yo no lo tengo tan claro - dicho lo cual, dio media vuelta y se fue.

Ella se quedó de pie, en mitad del jardín, sin entender qué era lo que acababa de ocurrir y si realmente Bobby la acababa de dejar. Al diablo con él, si no era capaz de comprender lo que había entre ellos era su problema. No le importaba.

Bobby acababa de bajar a un 3 en su escala del dolor.


	4. Seis horas

Capítulo 4: Seis horas

Eran las 2 de la mañana. Se había ido a la cama sin cenar y no era capaz de dormir, sólo quería llorar. Acababa de cortar la relación con el único novio que le había durado más de un mes pero no le importaba. Tampoco se habían hecho mucho caso mutuamente este último año. No era una gran pérdida. Lloraba porque se sentía sola. Alargó los brazos y se miró las manos con detenimiento. Las juntó con fuerza hasta que le dolieron, luego las deslizó hacia arriba hasta que se quedó con los brazos cruzados y contrajo los dedos dejándolos marcados en los antebrazos. "Bueno" pensó "este es el máximo daño que me puedo hacer a mi misma, es irónico" sonrió tristemente.

Volvió a sollozar en silencio, mientras observaba como iban desapareciendo las marcas de sus propios dedos en los brazos.

Una gran silueta se recortó en la puerta de habitación. Se apoyó en el quicio de la puerta y cruzó los brazos. Ella se asustó porque no se lo esperaba pero al comprobar quien era, se tranquilizó inmediatamente.

- No me dejabas dormir con tus lloros, nena. - dijo con ironía

Ella no contestó, estaba un poco congestionada. Se limpió las lagrimas con las manos y se sentó en la cama. Respiraba con dificultad pero empezaba a tranquilizarse.

- Bueno – dijo él mientras se acercaba – parece que no tienes un buen día.

- Por... ¿por qué dices eso? - consiguió decir ella.

- Digamos que tu conversación con el chico de hielo es de dominio público.

Ella bajó la mirada avergonzada - Supongo que nos habrá oído todo el mundo - dijo con fastidio.

- No creas, solo algún chaval con poderes auditivos – respondió divertido.

- ¿Te parece gracioso? ¿Acabo de pelearme con mi novio y te parece gracioso?

- Ajá.

Ella le miró con odio – ¡Es el colmo!

- En realidad no me caía bien, no era tu tipo.

- ¿Que no era mi tipo?

- ¿Vas a repetir todo lo que yo diga? Porque esta conversación se puede hacer muy larga...

- ¡Cállate Logan! - exclamó cruzándose de brazos.

- No te enfades, nena. No era un chico para ti. No llores por él, ya vendrán otros – rozó su mejilla ligeramente con la yema de los dedos pero ella le apartó de un manotazo.

- No lloro por él. ¿Y en que te basas para afirmar que no era para mi? ¡No se puede decir que tengas una lista de éxitos en cuanto a relaciones!

Logan la miró sorprendido. Aquel ataque no era propio de Marie.

- Eso no era necesario – afirmó con rotundidad.

Ella permaneció en silencio, el sentimiento de culpabilidad la estaba ahogando. ¿Como podía ser capaz de atacar a la única persona que le importaba en aquellos momentos?

- Dis... disculpa, yo... yo no quería hacerte daño. Lo siento - y las lágrimas asomaron de nuevo a sus ojos. Se tapó la cara con las manos y rompió llorar.

Él se sentó al borde de la cama mientras pasaba una mano por su mechón blanco. Le dolía recordar su origen. Deseaba abrazarla pero sólo llevaba una camiseta sin mangas, si la tocaba sabía que iría directamente al laboratorio durante tres días. Así y todo cogió sus muñecas y le apartó las manos de la cara. Las soltó inmediatamente. Luego enjugó sus mejillas y le apartó el pelo. La obligó a mirarlo poniendo la mano en su barbilla y vio unos ojos llorosos y tristes. Sonrió con ternura. Sabía que tocarla era peligroso pero le resultaba inevitable. Procuraba controlar los tiempos de contacto para que no le afectara. Volvió a acariciar su mejilla y le pareció suave.

- Intenta descansar, ¿vale? Yo estaré aquí hasta que te duermas

Ella le miró agradecida y se deslizó en la cama hasta quedar completamente tumbada. Cerró los ojos y tardó poco en quedarse dormida.

Logan contemplaba la imagen sentado en el borde de la cama. Le pareció muy hermosa. La niña que un día se encontró en un bar de carretera se había convertido en una mujer preciosa, insegura e ingenua pero valiente y decidida. Habían pasado cuatro años desde aquello y la estaba viendo crecer y madurar. Levantó la vista y vio su chapa del ejercito colgada del cabecero de la cama, la rozó con los dedos y sonrió. Le gustaba dejársela cuando partía de viaje, era como una especie de excusa para volver.

Respiró hondo antes de salir sigilosamente de la habitación, para no volver en mucho tiempo.


	5. Una noche

Capitulo 5: Una noche

Cuando a la mañana siguiente abrió los ojos sintió un vacío enorme en la boca del estomago. Busco la chapa y ahí estaba, lo que significaba que él se había ido. Esta vez solo había estado en la mansión 3 días. Lloró de impotencia por no haber tenido ocasión de despedirse, por no haber podido abrazarle brevemente y decirle que volviera, que le estaría esperando, como siempre. Ella siempre esperaría.

Paso un día y otro día y otro... y poco a poco el vacío se fue llenando con otras cosas, estudios, entrenamiento, destreza y lo más importante de todo, antes de morir, el profesor le enseñó a dominar su poder. Tenía la mente permanentemente ocupada en controlarse a si misma para no dañar a los demás y utilizar su mutación de un modo inteligente. De esa manera consiguió comenzar a relacionarse con la gente y tener una vida lo más normal posible. Ya no rehuía la compañía, ya no tenía miedo a hacer daño, consiguió quitarse los guantes. Ya no formaban parte de su vestuario.

Al finalizar el día y meterse en la cama miraba la chapa de Logan y no era capaz de dormirse sin haberle deseado buenas noches, estuviera donde estuviera.

Un día oyó el sonido inconfundible de la moto de Scott. Habían pasado casi 3 años.


	6. Tres años

Capitulo 6: Tres años

Salió corriendo desde su habitación al vestíbulo y esperó impaciente a que la puerta se abriera. Daba pequeños saltitos absurdos y se sentía ridícula pero era feliz. Llevaba mucho tiempo esperando.

Cuando le vio aparecer el corazón le dio un vuelco. Su aspecto estaba ligeramente cambiado aunque por supuesto no había envejecido en absoluto. Llevaba el pelo bastante más corto. Cuando la vio se le iluminó el rostro. Y ella se quedó sin respiración.

- Hola nena.

- Hola Logan. Te he echado de menos.

- Yo también. Anda, ven aquí, dame un abrazo.

Marie obedeció. Se instaló cómodamente en sus brazos recibiendo un pequeño beso en la cabeza. Se separaron lo suficiente para poder mirarse a la cara. Ambos sonreían pero no se decían nada. No era necesario. Finalmente ella se alejó para dejarle que saludara a sus antiguos compañeros y mientras subía las escaleras al piso superior tuvo la extraña sensación de que Logan no le quitaba ojo de encima.

Aquella noche la sed la despertó así que decidió bajar a la cocina a beber agua.

Tenía la cabeza metida en la nevera y no le vio entrar. Dio un respingo al oír su voz.

- ¿No puedes dormir?

- ¡Dios! ¡Logan! ¡Que susto!

Él no respondió, solo sonrió y se apoyó en la mesa de la cocina.

- Tenía sed – se sentía observada. Había algo en sus ojos que no era capaz de determinar.

Marie se sentó en una silla mientras destapaba el botellín y se bebía medio de golpe.

- Ya lo veo – asintió levemente frunciendo el ceño.

- Tienes buen aspecto. Te has cortado el pelo. - afirmó.

No hubo respuesta, tan solo una mueca de afirmación.

- ¿Cuantos años tienes ya?

La pregunta la pilló tan de sorpresa que no pudo evitar titubear.

- Bueno... cumplí... cumplí 25 el mes pasado – respondió pensativa

- ¡Vaya! Felicidades. Has cambiado mucho estos tres años.

Ella sonrió complacida. Aquella afirmación, viniendo de Logan, era un cumplido.

- Ten en cuenta que nos conocemos hace 7 años, es lógico que cambie. En realidad he crecido en todos los aspectos - puntualizó con orgullo.

- Bajo mi punto de vista sigues siendo muy pequeña – respondió para provocarla.

Ella lo miró divertida – Comparados contigo, casi todos los habitantes de esta casa son pequeños - Y al sonreír abiertamente, se le iluminó la cara. Estaba tan feliz de tenerle al lado después de tanto tiempo que se le escapó un suspiro de satisfacción.

- Quiero enseñarte algo. No tienes que hacer nada, tan solo observa.

Logan la miró interrogante mientras veía como ella alargaba un brazo y con el dedo índice le tocaba el dorso de la mano. No ocurrió nada.

- ¿Qué te parece? - preguntó expectante. Retiró el dedo, tampoco convenía abusar, su autocontrol tenía un límite.

Le pareció fabuloso, le pareció fantástico, le pareció un gran logro, Pero no dijo nada. De todos modos su rostro le delataba.

- Sorprendido ¿Verdad? He trabajado mucho. El profesor me ayudó a controlar mi don. Si hago un pequeño esfuerzo, puedo tocar a los demás sin hacerles daño. El profesor me decía que si trabajaba a diario con el tiempo no tendría que hacer ni siquiera un esfuerzo – hizo una pausa - Podré ser una persona..., bueno, una mutante..., ¡bueno!, podre ser todo lo normal que puedo llegar a ser.

- A mi siempre me has parecido normal – afirmó convencido mientras movía la cabeza.

En ese momento ella se puso las manos alrededor del cuello y sacó la cadena con la chapa. Jugueteó un poco con los eslabones.

- ¿Sabes? Me la puse por primera vez el día de mi cumpleaños. Hace un mes. Lo consideré como un autorregalo. Nunca me la había puesto. Solo te la guardaba hasta que volvieras. Pero creía que ya no regresarías así que decidí quedármela como algo que te perteneció - se la quitó y se la puso en la palma de la mano -Ya que estás aquí, te la devuelvo.

Él contempló el trozo de metal templado reposando en su mano y tras unos instantes, la cerró con fuerza.

- Prefiero que te la quedes tú – la depositó en la mesa con suavidad.

Marie parpadeó confundida, no esperaba esa respuesta. - Eso significa que te vuelves a marchar. ¿verdad?

Logan negó levemente - No me voy a ninguna parte - su semblante cambió, volviéndose amable - ¿de verdad te gusta? Es un recuerdo de guerra.

- Es un recuerdo tuyo. No importa su origen. Es lo único me que queda de ti cuando te vas – hizo una pausa – bueno, eso, y los momentos que paso contigo.

Se sintió extrañamente halagado. Hacía tiempo que nadie se interesaba de ese modo por él. El recuerdo de Jean acudió irremediablemente a su mente y suspiró. A pesar de que habían trascurrido casi cuatro años, siempre llevaría su recuerdo en su corazón. Aquello no llegó a ser una relación real, más bien resulto ser un amor imposible, una utopía que jamas llegó a alcanzar, tan solo consiguió rozarla con los dedos. Le robó un par de besos que no fueron suficientes y que le destrozaron el alma. Le había costado mucho recuperarse de aquello. Sin embargo lo había conseguido y por eso había vuelto. Había regresado a lo más parecido a un hogar que había tenido en mucho tiempo. Y él lo consideraba su hogar porque siempre había alguien allí esperándole, que se alegraba al verle, que le demostraba su cariño y comprensión. Alguien que se había hecho mayor ante sus ojos. Su nena ya no era una nena.

Una voz tímida interrumpió sus pensamientos y acaparó toda su atención - Tengo una escala de dolor.

- ¿Una escala del dolor? - repitió extrañado.

- Ajá – bajó la cabeza - Cuanto más dolor me causa no poder tocar a una persona, más me importa - respondió con un hilo de voz - Es mi modo de catalogar la importancia de quien me rodea. En principio iba del uno al diez - hizo una pausa – Tú la aumentaste hasta doce – afirmó ligeramente avergonzada - Ahora llega hasta dieciséis. Y si sigues así no creo que pueda ponerle un tope.

La musculatura de Logan se contrajo involuntariamente, poniendo todo su cuerpo en tensión.

En vista de la reacción que habían provocado sus palabras, Marie intentó tranquilizarlo – No te preocupes, Logan, no te estoy pidiendo nada. No tengo intención de involucrarte en una relación en la que no estás interesado. Soy consciente de que no me ves de ese modo. Tan solo necesitaba decirte lo que siento por ti.

Él la observó con gesto serio pero no hizo comentario alguno.

- Es curioso – se levantó de la silla y se puso de pie frente a él que continuaba apoyado en el borde de la mesa – creía que jamás tendría ocasión o sería capaz de decirte esto – sonrió mientras rozaba la poblada mejilla de Logan con la yema de los dedos - la vida te da sorpresas.

Le dedicó una triste sonrisa antes de bajar la mirada y caminar hacia la puerta. De todos modos allí ya no quedaba mucho por hacer. Había tardado siete años en decirle lo que sentía y se sentía liberada. Estaba segura de que aquella conversación le empujaría a partir de nuevo de viaje, de alejarse de ella... Sin embargo ya nada importaba porque nada les separaría, ni el tiempo, ni el espacio. Logan siempre sería Logan, estuviera donde estuviera y con quien estuviera, aunque no fuera ella.

De pronto, una mano grande y firme le sujetó la muñeca y con un tirón suave la atrajo hacia él, quedando ambas bocas a escasos centímetros.

- Te has hecho mayor, nena – musitó con voz profunda.

Marie aguantó la respiración para controlar su mutación y no dañarlo. Él le soltó la muñeca pero no se alejó ni un milímetro manteniendo su rostro muy cerca del de ella. Se miraban a los ojos, se observaban y se estudiaban mutuamente. Hasta que Logan recorrió la distancia que los separaba y la besó.

Continuara...


	7. Una vida

Capítulo 7: Una vida.

Mantenía los ojos cerrados para disfrutar de su sabor, de la textura de los labios, de la respiración entrecortada, de su furia animal... y al mismo tiempo controlarse a si misma para no absorberle la vida aunque lo deseara. Era como una caricia húmeda, profunda y comprometida. Nadie la había besado así. Sus fuerzas empezaban a flaquear y se sentía débil, no podría soportar aquella tensión durante mucho más tiempo pero no quería parar, era feliz, estaba eufórica… hasta que de repente todo se volvió oscuro.

Se había desmayado en sus brazos.

Abrió los ojos y no sabía donde estaba. Parpadeó para tratar de ubicarse y le vio, estaba echado a su lado, en la cama, mirándola.

- Alguien ha hecho un sobreesfuerzo – dijo mientras pasaba la mano por el mechón blanco.

Ella se sintió avergonzada. No había sido capaz de soportar la presión. No respondió, solo hizo una mueca de desagrado.

- Te admiro.

- ¿Por qué?- preguntó sorprendida.

- Porque has tenido siempre muy claro lo que querías y has sabido esperar el momento oportuno para ir a por ello – respondió convencido.

- Para lo que me ha servido... - dijo resignada.

- Bueno... yo creo que lo has conseguido - la miró a los ojos - ¿tú no?

Ella parpadeó sin saber muy bien a que se refería. Se percató de que Logan había posado la mirada felina en sus labios y se ruborizó. Se sentía deseada y era una sensación muy nueva y peligrosa. Ese mismo deseo la llevó a incorporarse un poco y buscar de nuevo su piel, depositando un beso en su mejilla, otro en su nariz, en la frente, en los parpados en... hasta que él la interrumpió y comenzó a devorarle la boca con una pasión desmedida. La respiración entrecortada de Logan y sus embestidas la aturdían sobremanera. Era evidente que un hombre como él albergaba un deseo desbocado dentro de si pero ser el blanco de ese deseo era intoxicante. Finalmente dejo de luchar consigo misma, con su autocontrol... con sus deseos reprimidos y se dejo llevar donde él quisiera.

La desnudó y la hizo suya allí mismo con una mezcla de dulzura, deseo y excitación fuera de lo común.

* * *

Logan la observaba dormir a su lado. Estaba realmente agotado. Había tenido que compensar una absorción de energía constante durante demasiado tiempo y se sentía débil. El sexo jamás le había extasiado de aquella manera. Sus expectativas se habían cumplido con creces, parecía mentira que aquella mujer que un día fue su chiquilla desvalida fuera capaz de desprender tal cantidad de pasión. Marie le quería y aceptaba tal y como era, sin ningún tipo de condiciones. Eso era algo que con Jean jamás pudo conseguir.

Suspiró profundamente tratando de recuperarse. Le dolía hasta el último músculo de su cuerpo. Observó su brazo derecho y se percató de una cicatriz que iba desapareciendo poco a poco. No sabía su origen, tan solo había vuelto a aparecer.

Era la segunda vez que su locura por una mujer casi le costaba la vida. Pero en este caso había merecido la pena. La había conseguido. En realidad siempre fue suya. Siempre se pertenecieron el uno al otro.

Tan solo le quedaba una duda. ¿En que escala del dolor estaría situado en aquel momento?

Sonrió al pensarlo.

Fin.


End file.
